My Happy Ending
by Aoi Yukiame
Summary: Naruko, seorang gadis yang menyukai seniornya, Sasuke. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun takdir berkata lain. Sasuke ternyata tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Sampai seseorang datang menggantikannya. GaaFemNaru. R&R?


Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing**: GaaFemNaru  
><strong>

Warnings**: My first fanfic, OOC, etc.**

**My Happy Ending**

**by: RumChii**

Terlihat seorang gadis berjalan di lorong Konoha High School yang cukup terkenal di kota itu. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya seakan ia tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya. Dia berjalan cukup cepat walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang tidak buru-buru.

Tidak salah lagi gadis itu adalah Naruko, salah satu murid kelas XI di Konoha High School. Mungkin bagi orang yang belum mengenalnya pasti akan mengira kalau gadis ini memiliki sifat pemalu dan tidak ramah, namun sebaliknya gadis ini sangat ramah dan ceria.

Akhirnya Naruko sampai di kelasnya, kelas XI IPA 1. Ternyata dia orang pertama yang sampai, karena kelasnya masih terlihat sepi. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak di barisan kedua dekat jendela. Dia meletakkan tubuhnya di bangku dengan agak malas. Lalu gadis itu memandang keluar jendela mengamati murid-murid yang baru datang. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada satu sosok yang selama ini selalu terbayang dalam mimpinya. Sosok itu sedang bersantai dibawah pohon. Orang itu adalah Sasuke, kakak kelas disukainya semenjak kelas X.

Saat sedang asyik mengamati Sasuke, tiba-tiba gadis itu dikagetkan oleh teriakan salah satu teman yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Ino yang berteriak memanggilnya dan membuat dia terkejut.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah melamun saja? Pasti kamu ngliatin Sasuke lagi yaa." tanya Ino cepat.

"Ssstt jangan keras-keras dong! Nanti kalo orangnya denger gimana?" jawab Naruko dengan muka merah karena malu.

"Mukamu merah gitu, pasti bener kamu lagi ngliatin Sasuke." sahut Ino menggoda.

"Sudahlah Ino." jawab Naruko dengan memalingkan mukanya yang merah. Ino hanya tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Naruko.

Saat Naruko kembali memandang kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sudah pergi.

Kelas Naruko makin ramai, dengan seluruh 'kegiatan rutin' pelajar saat pagi hari. Ada yang seru bergossip, bersenandung ria, dan mencontek tugas. Dari seluruh murid yang ada di kelas Naruko ada satu orang yang terlihat diam dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Orang itu bernama Gaara. Gaara merupakan satu-satunya murid di kelas yang tidak disukai Naruko, karena menurutnya Gaara adalah tipe orang yang tidak ramah dan lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh murid di kelas Naruko segera berlarian menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Semua murid terlihat tidak bersemangat karena pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Fisika. Guru pun memasuki kelas.

"Buka buku kalian dan kerjakan halaman 103. Hari ini harus selesai dan dikumpulkan!" perintah sang guru dengan mimik muka yang datar.

(^Ő^)/

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Naruko bernafas lega karena bisa terbebas dari pelajaran Fisika yang sangat membosankan itu. Bersama Ino, dia pergi ke taman sekolah untuk menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa. Saat sedang asyik bercanda dan makan bersama Ino,

"Hai Naruko!" ada orang yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Naruko terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke, orang yang selama ini dia sukai.

"Namamu Naruko kan?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Bukannya menjawab Naruko malah terpesona dengan tatapan lembut Sasuke. Ino pun menyenggol lengan Naruko untuk menyadarkannya dari pesona Sasuke.

"Ohh i- ya benar aku Naruko, hm ada urusan apa kau mencariku?" jawab Naruko dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada keperluan? Jika tidak ada aku ingin pulang bersamamu." tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Ahh tentu saja aku tidak ada keperluan, aku bisa pulang bersamamu." sahut Naruko cepat.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti." jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ino dan Naruko.

Naruko sangat senang karena nanti dia bisa berduaan bersama Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajak untuk pulang bersama.

(^Ő^)/

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruko cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke menunggu lama. Saat ingin berjalan keluar kelas, Naruko bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Hei kau harus berhati-hati saat berjalan!" teriak orang yang ditabraknya itu.

Saat Naruko menengok kearah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi galak. Orang itu adalah Gaara orang yang tidak disukainya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" teriak Gaara lebih keras lagi.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, aku mendengarmu!" bentak Naruko tidak kalah keras.

"Kenapa tidak minta maaf?" tanya Gaara ketus.

"Haahh minta maaf untuk apa?" jawab Naruko tenang.

"Minta maaf karena sudah menabrakku mungkin?" tanya Gaara.

"Haah menabrakmu? Bukankah kau yang menabrakku? Aku tidak akan minta maaf." balas Naruko sambil pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri memandang punggung naruko yang semakin menjauh.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sasuke berdiri menunggu Naruko.

Melihat hal itu Naruko mempercepat langkah kakinya "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ada sedikit masalah tadi."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru sampai." jawab Sasuke sambil menebar senyum manisnya.

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?" lanjut Sasuke tanpa melepas senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." sahut Naruko dengan ceria.

Disepanjang jalan pulang mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Naruko masih tidak percaya kalau saat ini dia berada disamping orang yang sudah lama dia sukai. Sementara itu Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Naruko.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku pulang." ucap Naruko kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, tentu saja. Apakah besok kita bisa pulang bersama lagi?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Tentu saja bisa." jawab Naruko senang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang masih berdiri didepan rumahnya.

(^Ő^)/

Ino yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Naruko dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan "Hei Naruko! Bagaimana kemarin bersama Sasuke? Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?".

"Kami tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Kami lebih banyak diam." jawab Naruko dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Bukankah itu hal yang paling kau inginkan?" tanya Ino dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya tentu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa kepada Sasuke." sahut Naruko sambil menundukkan kepala.

Saat mereka sedang seru membicarakan Sasuke, mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengamati mereka.

"Nanti kami akan pulang bersama lagi. Aku akan mencoba mengobrol dengannya." jawab Naruko ceria.

Sesaat kemudian seorang guru memasuki kelas, semua murid langsung menghentikan seluruh kegiatan mereka dan berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing.

(^Ő^)/

Disela suapan nasi kemulutnya, Naruko teringat satu kejadian.

"Hei Ino, kemarin aku bertabrakan dengan Gaara saat aku buru-buru keluar dari kelas." ucap Naruko kepada sahabatnya Ino.

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau meminta maaf pada Gaara?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Aku minta maaf pada orang menyebalkan itu? Jangan berharap ya." jawab Naruko ketus.

"Jadi kau belum meminta maaf pada Gaara? Bukankah kau yang salah?" sahut Ino.

"Ya memang aku yang salah, tapi saat aku ingin minta maaf dia membentakku lebih dulu. Jadi, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk meminta maaf padanya." balas Naruko Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

(^Ő^)/

Saat yang ditunggu Naruko pun tiba. Ya, kesempatan pulang bersama Sasuke tidak akan ia abaikan. Sekarang Naruko yang pertama tiba di gerbang sekolah. Dia harus menunggu Sasuke, tapi 30 menit berlalu pemuda itu tak kunjung datang. Naruko sudah mulai gusar "Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah pulang lebih dulu." pikir Naruko. Tapi gadis itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang dikenalnya dan ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ohh tidak." jawab Naruko berbohong.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruko.

Naruko yang digandeng tanganya oleh pria pujaannya tentu senang dan memaafkan Sasuke karena sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruko memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke "Hm Sasuke, bagaimana harimu hari ini? Membosankan atau tidak?".

"Awalnya membosankan, tapi menjadi menyenangkan saat bertemu denganmu." jawab Sasuke dengan seulas senyum di paras tampannya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu jantung Naruko berdetak lebih cepat dan mukanya memerah.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruko?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ehh bagiku hari ini sangat menyenangkan." jawab Naruko malu.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Setelah obrolan itu tidak ada lagi obrolan lain yang terjadi. Keheningan pun kembali terjadi diantara mereka sampai mereka sampai di rumah Naruko.

(^Ő^)/

Malam harinya, Naruko terus memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Dia begitu senang dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Apakah Sasuke juga menyimpan perasaan padanya?" tanyanya dalam hati. Karena memikirkan hal itu, sampai-sampai terbawa dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.

(^Ő^)/

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Naruko mengamati Sasuke lewat jendela. Dan kali ini Sasuke menyapa Naruko dengan lambaian tangannya. Naruko pun membalas dengan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sekarang tidak hanya pulang sekolah saja Naruko bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke, tapi saat jam istirahat pun Naruko berduaan dengan Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang setiap pagi Naruko tidak lagi mengamati Sasuke yang sedang bersantai melainkan menemani Sasuke bersantai dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ditengah kedekatan mereka, ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai kedekatan Naruko dan Sasuke.

(^Ő^)/

"Besok hari Minggu, apakah kau sibuk Naruko?" tanya Sasuke ditengah perjalanan pulang.

"Hm sepertinya aku tidak sibuk, kenapa?" jawab Naruko.

"Besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Apakah kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko.

"Tentu aku mau, tapi kemana kau akan mengajakku pergi?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Ikutlah saja denganku. Pasti kau tidak akan kecewa." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklak, aku akan ikut denganmu." jawab Naruko senang.

(^Ő^)/

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruko sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Sasuke. Dia berdandan secantik mungkin agar Sasuke memujinya. "Mungkinkah hari ini Sasuke akan menyatakan cintanya?" tanya Naruko dalam hati. "Kalau benar itu yang akan dia lakukan, lalu aku harus menjawab apa? Sebaiknya aku harus menyiapkan kata-kata untuk itu." kata Naruko pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebelum dia selesai merangkai kata-kata, Sasuke sudah ada didepan pintu rumahnya. Karena tidak ingin Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama, Naruko segera bergegas berpamitan kepada orangtuanya dan menemui Sasuke.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Naruko pada Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke selalu menggandeng tangan Naruko.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberi tahuku kemana sebenarnya kita akan pergi?" tanya Naruko yang masih saja penasaran.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan menggandeng tangan Naruko lebih erat.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan gandengannya.

Naruko mengamati tempat itu beberapa saat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman dipinggir kota. Taman itu sangat indah dan sejuk. Sasuke mengajak Naruko duduk disebuah bangku tepat di tengah-tangah taman. Dari situ pemandangan terlihat lebih indah.

"Menurutnu bagaimana tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Indah. Sangat indah." jawab Naruko yang masih terpesona dengan keindahan taman itu.

Kembali tercipta keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku Naruko?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruko terkejut.

" Hmm …" Naruko berpikir sejenak.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya kapan saja kau siap" tambah Sasuke.

"Hmm … aku mau Sasuke" jawab Naruko dengan muka yang memerah.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke kembali memegang tangan Naruko dengan erat.

(^Ő^)/

Keesokan harinya, Ino senang mendengar bahwa sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan cintanya. Jika sahabatnya bahagia tentu saja ia harus berbahagia. Sudah lama sahabatnya, Naruko, menyukai Sasuke dan sekarang Naruko berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke itu adalah kabar yang sangat menggembirakan bagi Ino. Tapi itu adalah kabar yang buruk bagi seseorang.

Semakin hari pasangan baru ini semakin mesra. Semua dilakukan bersama-sama. Dimana ada Sasuke pasti disitu ada Naruko, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan romantis. Mereka seperti pasangan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

(^Ő^)/

"Naruko aku pulang dulu ya. Aku harus menemani ibuku ke rumah pamanku." ucap Ino kepada temannya yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang harus segera dikumpulkan sebelum jam 3 sore.

"Baiklah Ino. Hati-hati di jalan ya." sahut Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa kumpulkan tugasku juga." sahut Ino.

"Oke." jawab Naruko sambil bergaya seperti anak buah yang sedang hormat kepada atasannya. Ino hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu temannya itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang masih bergelut dengan tugas Fisika itu.

Naruko kembali mengerjakan tugasnya itu. "Banyak sekali tugasnya!" sungut Naruko. "Gara-gara tugas ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama Sasuke." tambahnya lagi.

"Lamban sekali kau." ucap seseorang kepada Naruko.

Ketika melihat ke arah suara itu raut wajah Naruko yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi kekesalan.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja Gaara!" Naruko menanggapi dengan ketus.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak perlu! Lebih baik kau pergi saja!" jawab Naruko ketus.

Akhirnya Gaara meninggalkan Naruko tenggelam dalam kesibukkannya lagi.

Setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan rumus-rumus 'indah', akhirnya Naruko menyelesaikan tugas itu. Lalu dia pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya dan juga tugas milik Ino. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang, tapi kali ini dia memilih jalan yang melewati kelas Sasuke. Saat hampir dekat dengan kelas Sasuke terdengar suara-suara, seperti suara Sasuke. Dia pikir Sasuke menunggunya pulang, sehingga Naruko mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak sendiri, melainkan dia sedang bersama seorang gadis.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruko? Bukankah dia pacarmu Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu pada Sasuke.

"Naruko? Dia hanya gadis ingusan yang mudah ditipu." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

Mendengar hal itu harga diri Naruko seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

"Lalu kenapa kau memacarinya? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis ingusan itu. Aku menyukainya? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi gadis ingusan itu yang mengejar-ngejar aku." jawab Sasuke.

Naruko serasa seperti dijatuhkan dari angkasa. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kebenaran ini. Naruko pun berlari menjauh dari kelas Sasuke. Dia berlari menuju taman disamping sekolah. Ternyata ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke itu.

(^Ő^)/

~Gaara POV~

Aku memang lebih banyak diam saat di kelas. Tapi sebenarnya saat aku diam aku sering mengamati seseorang. Orang itu adalah Naruko, teman sekelasku sekarang. Sudah lama aku tertarik dengan gadis ini, semenjak kelas X. Tapi harapanku hancur ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruko berpacaran dengan Sasuke, kakak kelasku. Melihat Naruko bahagia bersama Sasuke membuat Gaara mencoba merelakan Naruko untuk Sasuke. Tapi suatu hari aku melihat Sasuke sedang bersama seorang gadis lain. Disitu Sasuke menjelek-jelekkan Naruko. Bukan hanya itu, ternyata selama ini Sasuke hanya berpura-pura menyukai Naruko padahal dia hanya mau mempermainkan Naruko. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang melihat hal itu, tetapi Naruko juga melihatnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aku melihat Naruko berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Melihat hal itu aku segera masuk ke kelas Sasuke dan memberi hadiah beberapa tinju kepada Sasuke. "Berani-beraninya kau memainkan perasaan Naruko yang sangat tulus mencintaimu!" teriakku pada Sasuke yang langsung tersungkur karena tidak siap dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba . "Jangan coba-coba mendekati Naruko lagi! Jika aku melihatmu ada di dekat Naruko, kau akan mendapat hal yang lebih parah dari ini!" bentakku sambil meluncurkan tinjuku ke wajah Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Setelah puas, kutinggalkan Sasuke yang tengah kesakitan dan mengusap darah di wajahnya.

~POV end~

(^Ő^)/

Di taman Naruko menangis mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pada gadis tadi. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke berbohong padanya. Naruko yang dengan sepenuh hati mencintai Sasuke, tapi balasan Sasuke sungguh membuat hatinya hancur. Selama ini Sasuke hanya memainkan peran sebagai pangeran yang sangat sempurna bagi Naruko, padahal didalam hatinya dia hanyalah seorang bajingan. Tangis Naruko pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia ingin bercerita pada seseorang, tapi saat ini tidak ada siapa-sipa didekatnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Naruko menengok melihat orang yang bicara padanya "Ternyata kau lagi Gaara. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruko sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Naruko memang butuh teman ngobrol saat ini, tapi kenapa harus Gaara. Gadis itu berpikir sebentar sebelum memperbolehkan Gaara duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak. Duduklah saja disini." jawab Naruko lirih. Keheningan pun tercipta diantara mereka.

Ditengah keheningan itu, sesuatu menarik perhatian Naruko. Darah, tangan Gaara penuh dengan darah.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu itu?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Ohh ini, ini tidak penting hanya sedikit masalah tadi." jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Gaara tersenyum? Naruko baru pertama kali melihat pemuda ini tersenyum.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan lukaku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum menyembunyikan kesakitannya.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruko. Muncul keheningan lagi diantara mereka.

"Ternyata orang sepertimu bisa menangis juga ya?" ucap Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Hh ternyata orang sepertimu bisa juga tersenyum ya?" balas Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Nah begitu lebih baik, daripada kau menangis" jawab Gaara melihat Naruko tersenyum. "Kau mau pulang? Kalau iya mau kuantar?" tambah Gaara.

"Tidak perlu, terlalu merepotkanmu" jawab Naruko.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan denganmu." sahut Gaara.

"Baiklah kalu begitu" jawab Naruko menyetujui.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruko menyadari sisi lain dari seorang Gaara. Ternyata Gaara adalah orang yang sangat bersahabat, walaupun terkadang kata-katanya sangat menusuk hati. Tapi dengan adanya Gaara saat ini membuat Naruko merasa lebih tenang.

Sejak saat itu, mereka semakin dekat. Gaara selalu ada untuk menjaga dan melindungi Naruko. Gaara senang karena bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis yang disukainya sejak dulu. Naruko merasa dia memiliki sedikit perasaan untuk Gaara, tapi dia masih menyukai Sasuke walaupun pemuda itu sudah menyakiti hatinya.

(^Ő^)/

Keesokan harinya, Naruko menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin kepada sahabatnya Ino. Ino sangat sedih mendengar hal itu. Naruko juga memutuskan untuk menghindar dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi hari itu Naruko tidak melihat Sasuke di sekolah. Terdengar kabar bahwa Sasuke akan pindah sekolah. Mendengar hal itu, Naruko merasa sangat lega karena dia tidak perlu repo-repot menghindar dari Sasuke. Tapi Naruko penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke pindah sekolah.

(^Ő^)/

"Naruko kau mau merayakan valentine bersamaku besok?" tanya Gaara pada Naruko.

"Hm baiklah." jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kita akan merayakan dimana?" tambah Naruko.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja." jawab Gaara tenang.

"Hm baiklah. Lagipula pasti semua tempat wisata penuh" jawab Naruko menyetujui.

(^Ő^)/

"Lebih menyenangkan lagi jika merayakan Valentine bersama orang yang kau cintai." ucap Naruko lirih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa kau memiliki orang yang sangat kau cintai sekarang ini?" tanya Naruko kemudian.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Gaara tenang.

"Ohh benarkah? Siapa gadis yang kurang beruntung itu?" tanya Naruko sambil tertawa bercanda.

"Gadis itu ada disampingku sekarang" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum menatap Naruko.

Mendengar hal itu Naruko terkejut.

"Naruko, bolehkah aku menjadi hadiah valentinemu?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap lekat mata Naruko.

Naruko berpikir sebentar. Dia sedikit ragu karena sebenarnya dia masih mencintai Sasuke, walaupun dia juga memiliki sedikit perasaan untuk Gaara.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Gaara melihat keraguan di wajah Naruko.

Naruko hanya diam sambil menatap mata Gaara. Di situ Naruko melihat ketulusan pemuda itu.

"Naruko jawab aku! Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Hm ya." jawab Naruko lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Aku masih perlu sedikit waktu untuk bisa melupakan Sasuke." jawab Naruko lirih.

Mendengar itu Gaara merasa sedih.

"Tapi maukah kau menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba?" tanya Naruko kemudian.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa melupakan Sasuke." Jawab Gaara sambil memeluk Naruko erat.

'Mungkin Gaaralah yang akan menjadi akhir cerita bahagia dalam kisah cintaku' ucap Naruko dalam hati sambil membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Gaara.

(^Ő^)/

**THE END**

(^Ő^)/

Sekian! \(´▽`)/ ini adala fanfic pertamaku, jadi mungkin masih banyak kekurangan. RnR?


End file.
